We should get you out of those wet clothes
by I-blew-up-the-council
Summary: My version of the season 1 finale... Wade hears George when he comes to Zoe to tell her about calling off the wedding. He doesn't take it too good when he sees George kissing Zoe. Will Zoe be able to de-escalate the situation? One-shot! P.S.: I came up with this because... seriously... there's hardly anything sexier than Wade pushing Zoe against this wall, right? *sigh*


**Author's note:  
**I'm a girl from Germany so my native language is german.  
I hope my english doesn't suck too bad, but I just can't think about "Hart of Dixie" in german... it's not possible. :-)

Reviews are always appreciated!

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing!  
At least nothing remotely related to the awesome show "Hart of Dixie"... it's sad, but it's true.

„All I'm sayin' is... there's somethin' here. Somethin' between us. And there's no better cure for your little... crush on Golden Boy..." Wade said and was leaning in closer and closer.

Zoe knew that this was it... this very moment would make or break her "frienemyship" and her future whatsoever with Wade. She just couldn't find it in her heart to resist him any longer. She had to admit... he was easy on the eyes. And he could be sweet – if he was trying really hard.

So before she even knew it, she was leaning in, too. Their lips met for the briefest second but there were sparks! Man, were there sparks!

„Hey, you two okay?! I saw Lavon's car by the side of the road... figuered out I needed to see where the passengers went on to..." the Sheriff announced as he tore the barn door wide open, causing Wade and Zoe to jump. Both of them regretted the interruption, it was written clearly all over their faces.

The sheriff gave them a ride home. They were sitting in the backseat and every now and then they stole glances at each other. Suddenly the car stopped in front of Wade's house and the sheriff told Wade to get out and ready for the wedding and that he'd take Zoe home. Wade tried to convince him that he'd take good care of her but the sheriff insisted.

Zoe looked through the rear window and found herself being sad. She was truly sad that she didn't get to spend the night with Wade after all. What was going on with her? Before tonight, she thought they were „frenemies" of some sort. They had their moments, but most of the time they were bickering or even fighting. But she could also always count on him. She knew with dead certainty – if she needed him, even for the silliest of things, he would be there for her!

Could it really be possible, that they have been developing feelings for each other over time?! She hasn't really been aware of that at all. Lavon indicated a few times that Wade might have feelings for her, but she never really thought that it could be true.

She showered and her gaze drifted back to the small house on the other side of the pond. She saw that there was still light and figured Wade must be getting ready to go to the wedding. The wedding... For some reason, the thought of George and Lemon getting married wasn't as painful anymore as it used to be. What the hell happened today? She still wasn't enthusiastic about it, but it didn't make her want to throw up either.

Then, her new coffee maker caught her eye. Before she could think about it and chicken out – which she definitely would have – she turned on a few lights and hit the coffee maker's power button. A few seconds later, the fuse box was throwing sparks. Like it always did. The electrical power supply was cut off. Also, like always. Just the usual "Damn it Zoe!" from across the pond was missing.

Zoe lit a candle and stared out the window. When she saw him coming out of his house, she smiled. She didn't know why, but there were knots and butterflies in her stomach as soon as she caught sight of him. She couldn't figure out what was going on with her, but she didn't really care either. It was a good thing. It felt nice. Wade was the only thing on her mind since their lips met for just a fraction of a second in that barn.

She went to open the screen door for him just as he stepped onto her porch. His eyes were fierce. His stare was sexy and the butterflies in her stomach were out of control. When she let him in, he had her against the wall in no time. She was breathing heavily. He looked incredible. Why hadn't she noticed that before. He moved like a predator, hunting his prey. Determined, self-confident, superior. He was towering over her and she could feel his breath on her skin. She had never seen or experienced anyone or anthing sexier! The next second, their lips crashed together, their clothes got lost and they ended up on the floor next to her bed.

Zoe's head rested on Wade's arm and he was tracing circles with his thumb on her shoulder. Her hand did the same thing on his chest and his incredible abs. She always liked them… but now… she didn't just like his abs, she liked him. And she had liked him for quite some time, she realised just now. It was different from what she felt for George. Maybe that's the reason she always denied it. She thought what she felt for George would be true love. But she was wrong… boy was she wrong!

Here, in Wade's arms… she was happy! She had never felt more at home. They were giggling and kissing and if they would have spent the next days just like that – that would have been perfectly fine.

*knock, knock*

Zoe wanted to get up to open the door but Wade tightened his grip around her waist. "No,… ignore it, ignore it… come here, ignore it!" he tried to convince her between kisses.

"No, I can't... It's Lavon checking up on me…" Zoe reasoned with him. He groaned but also smiled. "I know…" she said "...but I'll be right back!" and with a quick kiss Zoe got up, tightened her robe around her waist and left the room.

When she opened the door, she froze. "George…" she said a little louder than she intended. He was soaked because it was still raining cats and dogs outside. Zoe tried to figure out his expression. He looked miserable but at the same time his eyes were happy and full of hope. Of course he was happy, he just got married… but why was he here? "Are you okay?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding?"

"There isn't gonna be a wedding… It's over. It's all over. Zoe... I thought that if you went to New York I might be able to put you out of my mind. And maybe I could've. But now I know that I can't." He took a few steps towards Zoe. "I don't want to..." and before Zoe could react he was right in front of her, cupping her face with his hands and kissing her. She didn't know if it was because she was shocked or because she didn't want to, but she didn't kiss him back.

Just as she regained her composure and the shock of George calling off his wedding and coming here to kiss her wore off, she heard another door open.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' Tucker!?" a very angry Wade shouted from across the hallway.

Zoe and George both looked at him, startled. He was standing there in just his boxer briefs and it was obvious that he wasn't just here to change a bulb for Zoe or something. He looked totally pissed and he was breathing hard.

"Wade? Zoe, what is going on here?" George was angry, too. "I just called off my wedding for you! I thought you and I were meant to be together…!" He ran a hand through his wet hair, trying to understand this whole mess. "You and… WADE?" he almost spit out the name. It was laced with disgust and anger. A lot of anger. The hope and the happiness were gone.

"George, let me explain…" she started but when she looked at Wade, he didn't just look angry, he also looked defeated and… hurt?!

"No need doc… I'm outta here…" Wade said and headed towards them to leave.

"What? No, Wade…"

"Why? What's the point? It's always gonna be Golden Boy Tucker… I hope you two will live happily ever after…!" and with that, Wade was outside, running down the steps of Zoe's front porch.

"You just had to take advantage of her, huh Wade?" George shouted and Wade stopped.

"She wanted it Tucker! You rejected her! You chose Lemon. Was she supposed to sit around pining for you forever?!"

George started to walk down the steps and towards Wade. "I didn't know what I wanted! I was confused! But I can't marry a woman when I have feelings for someone else!"

"Well, you should've figured out those feelings a little earlier, don't you think?!" Wade glared at him. They were standing right in front of each other now. Zoe was frozen in shock on her porch. She didn't know what to do or what to say… she was so confused herself. But then again – she really wasn't anymore. She remembered how she felt when she was with Wade tonight. How their kisses felt and how she loved to be carefree with him. With George, there was always drama – most likely in form of one Lemon Breeland – and the kiss… well, the fact that she didn't kiss him back told her everything she needed to know. Besides, this kiss was nothing compared to Wade's kisses.

Zoe was deep in her thoughts so she didn't hear what they were saying to each other, but suddenly she saw fists flying, saw them rolling on the ground that was deep and muddy because of the pouring rain.

"You had no right to just waltz in here and kiss her, Tucker! You were supposed to get married! You made your choice!" Wade shouted between punches.

"And it was the wrong one… so I fixed it!" George growled back.

They continued their fighting when Zoe snapped finally out of her reverie. "Heeeeyyyy!" she shouted as loud and with as much force as she could!

The brawl in front of her porch stopped right away.

"Maybe you two want to hear MY opinion on this whole mess?" she asked. Now she was the angry one. The two men let go of each other and George tried to fix his soaked and muddy clothes but let it be the next second… there was just no point.

When she had their attention, Zoe started. "When I first came here, I felt like a total outsider…"

"You were, doc!" Wade interrupted. Zoe glared at him, narrowing her eyes. That's one thing she liked about him… his perky comments and his honesty. "Be quiet!" Wade had to smile about that.

"Anyways… I felt like an alien. I didn't know how to survive in a small town like Bluebell. All I knew was life in New York City and the only thing, that reminded me of New York, was George. We had an understanding and you helped me adjust here. You felt safe and without you, I don't know if I would still be in Bluebell… Of course, I fell for you… that's what I do… always choosing the easiest option. I'm enough drama myself for three lifetimes so I don't need any more drama by choice. But you weren't available and then there was Wade…" Her voice got soft when she said the name and she was looking back and forth between Wade and George when she spoke.

"Wade was… IS infuriating! Seriously, you drive me crazy ALL the time!" both of them smiled lightly when she said that. "It's been like that since day one. All we were doing was bickering, bantering, fighting… but I could also always count on you. Even if it was for the silliest thing, you were there to help me. And I appreciated that more I could admit at that time."

"Look George… I'm not gonna say I don't like you anymore or that my feelings for you haven't been real… they were. But…" Zoe swallowed hard. She never even admitted that to herself and now she had to say it in front of Wade and George… could this situation be worse? "I have feelings for Wade, too…" she breathed and looked at Wade while saying it. His face lit up and he rose his eyebrows in wonder. Then he smiled his trademark smirk… just a little, so she could see it. He didn't want to look too enthusiastic about that revelation. Which – of course – he was.

"The feelings for Wade grew slowly… over time… and once I knew that I indeed had feelings for him, I mistook them for friendship… or frenemies or something like that. One day, I hated his guts and the next day, he was a really sweet friend. I was really confused and I was 100% sure of my feelings for you, George… so I decided that, whatever I felt for Wade, wasn't affection or something like that. But I was wrong… I like you, Wade Kinsella… I really like you!" she admitted and smiled at Wade, who was beaming back at her. Then, she turned her attention back to George, who was looking on the ground, a defeated look on his face…

"I'm really sorry George… I know you called off the wedding for me and if we would've figured out this whole mess earlier, you could be married by now…"

"No Zoe… it's okay. Well, it's not… but it will be. Even if I would've married Lemon tonight, it would have been a mistake. She deserves to be more than the back up plan… so does Wade. So… I'm gonna head home. Good night Zoe…" he said and when he passed Wade, he gave him a pat on the back and there wasn't anything left to say. Wade knew this was supposed to mean "Good luck" and "I'm sorry" and he nodded at George to thank him and to tell him it was okay. They were friends after all.

When George was out of sight, Wade looked back at Zoe. She stood at the bottom step to her porch, soaked and looking just perfect. Wade took her all in… Was she really "his" now? He couldn't believe it… after all the times she rejected him, after all the pining for Tucker, she finally chose him? He walked towards her very, very slowly. He wanted to enjoy this, wanted to revel in it. There was no rush…

After what seemed like an hour for both of them, Wade was standing in front of Zoe. They were almost at eye level and their faces only inches apart.

"So…" Wade said.

"What now?"

"I don't know. You tell me, you are the smart one here…" he smirked at Zoe.

"I… um… I know you don't usually do this and I know I'm like the craziest person you've ever met so I would totally understand you saying no, but I would really like you to be my… I mean… did I mention that I know you don't usually do that?" Zoe was rambling… she tended to do that when she was nervous and right now, she was more than nervous!

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?!" Wade asked, smirk still in place and making quotation marks with his fingers when he said 'boyfriend'.

"Would you maybe consider it? I mean, it's okay if you don't because I know you're not really the boyfriend-type but…"

Wade cut her off… "Would you please shut up already?" he laughed. "God, you really are one crazy woman! Now come here!" He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her with everything he had. Zoe smiled against his lips.

He picked her tiny frame up and carried her into the house. "We should really get you out of those wet clothes…"


End file.
